Vampire Angel
by KariKamiya
Summary: Suppose that D and Doris had a daugher. What's her name? What happened to her? Read on and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Vampire Angel By: Kari_Kamiya Author's note: This is a story I made up as a sequel to the movie:'vampire hunter d'. this is more of romance fic so read at your own risk if you're a fan of blood and gore. Disclaimer: I don't own vampire hunter d or it's character's so don't sue me ok?! Kyousuke belongs to capcom so don't sue me for that either. Please R&R! Enjoy! Chapter 1 Lien-da is the daughter of Doris Lang. She is 14 years old with long, wild black hair and emerald green eyes. Her hair falls to her shoulders and is wild and curly. She often wears black biker shorts and a white, sleeveless shirt that covers it. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and wraps it with a black bow. She wears black sneakers and white shocks, and she wears black biker gloves. She lives with her mom on a farm and she helps take care of the cattle. On the outskirts of town, there is a family of vampires that like to destroy the town. They control the town and they act so much like humans that if you try to find them, it would be hard because they look exactly like humans. Lien-da and her friends, Julie-su, Nala-ne, Jamie, and Akira were out hunting. They hunted as a part-time job. They only thing wrong was that they never told their parents. They were hunting for a mysterious animal that's been lurking around the grasslands. "I can't believe somebody's paying us to kill a rodent." Said Nala-ne "I don't thnk it's a rodent." Said Jamie "Yeah, rats usually are bigger than humans." Said Julie-su "What?! Su, you are such a ditz." "(sigh) This is boring." Said Akira Suddenly, they heard a rattling sound. Jamie looked behind him. "Guys, Akira's gone." He said Something dark came jumping at them. A shot rang out. The thing backed away and ran off. "Oh no, we must've gotten into Dilandau's territory." Said Nala-ne "I hope Akira hasn't been captured." Said Julie-su "Then I'll go after him. " said Lien-da "Jamie, you and the girls get out of here."  
  
"But, what about you?" "I'll be fine, I know how to handle vampires." The rest of the group ran off. Lien-da armed her shotgun and looked around. It was a very dark night and it was getting ready to thunderstorm. She saw something ran past her. She touched her neck, her crucifix choker was gone. She was scared. Without her crucifix, a vampire could just come up and bite her. Lightning came crashing down. She saw a person standing there with red eyes. "You are our savior." It said It sounded male. It grabbed her and its fangs came out. An alarm clock went off. Lien-da sat up in bed and turned it off. She read it and it said 5:45 AM. She got up and walked into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror. 'I don't remember anything from last night' she thought "Hmm.it probably never happened, my choker's still here." She felt a small sting and rubbed her neck. As she did, she felt two small bumps. She removed her choker and almost fainted at the sight of her neck. "Oh God, I did get bit." "Lien-da, are you awake?" asked a voice It was her mom, Doris. She quickly put on her choker as her mom came in. "Lien-da, hurry up, Akira will be here soon." She said, "Are you alright? You look pale."  
  
"No mom, I'm fine." Replied Lien-da, sarcastically She got her clothes on and waited at the front gate for him. Doris came outside with a bucket. "I want you to come strait home from school today. You don't look good and I wan't you to rest." She said She walked off into the barn. Lien-da looked up the road and saw Akira. She ran up to him and kissed him. Akira and Lien-da are boyfriend and girlfriend. They love each other very much and are planning to get married after they graduated from school. They were walking to school and Lien-da stopped. "Akira, there's something I have to tell you." She said "What?" He asked "You're not gay, are you."  
  
"NO! When I was looking for you, I got bit." She removed her choker. There it was, the two holes in her neck. Akira rubbed them and Lien-da took a step back. "Don't touch it! It hurts!" she said "Sorry. So, how did you get it?"  
  
"Looking for you, dumb ass. Anyway, I think I got bit by.him."  
  
"Count Dilandau?"  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"Come on, we'll be late for school."  
  
Throughout the day, Lien-da's bite kept bothering her. She also felt sick and dizzy. She looked constantly at her nails they were growing constantly. She walked home that afternoon with Akira. She looked down at the dirt road. "What's wrong?" asked Akira "It's nothing really, I just don't feel good."  
  
"Maybe your mom's right. You should get some sleep."  
  
"Geez! Maybe you should marry mom and be my dad."  
  
"No way! What did ever happen to your dad?"  
  
"I dunno. Mom said he gave me this angel necklace and she said that he would return some day, for me." Lien-da took out a necklace out of her shirt. IT was an angel woman that was gold and has a jewel in the middle for a heart. She put it back into her shirt. "You don't think you father's coming back, do you?" asked Akira "Um.maybe he will. He might just keep his promise."  
  
They continued up the dirt road util they stopped at Lien-da's house. Akira put his hands on her shoulders. "Please Lien-da, get some sleep. I'm worried about you." He said "(sigh)Akira, I wanna go outside with you guys." "I know but, your job can wait for you health." "Ok.but I'm not gonna like it."  
  
Lien-da shut the gate and Akira ran off. She saw a black horse eating a pile of hay. "Since when is mom interested in something black?" she asked herself She opened the door and she was shocked. There, stood a man in black, he had long, wild brown hair and he was pale. Doris looked at the girl. "Lien- da, I was wonder where you were." She said "I was walking with.with Akira. I've been feeling a bit dizzy so I'm going to lay down." "I told you that you were getting sick. You look pale, I'll be up with some medicine." Lien-da grinned and walked up the stairs. Doris filled a glass full of water and took two pills out of a jar. "How long has she been feeling like that?" asked the man "The whole day. I just hope she didn't come down with anemia.or even worse.she got bit." "Maybe that is the case." "That probably explains why she was rubbing her neck last night and this morning."  
  
"Where was she?"  
  
"I don't' know. She always goes and hangs out with her friends." "She must've been out in the grasslands." "Out in the grasslands?! I've told her not to go there!" Lien-da took off her choker. She rubbed on her bite marks. She stopped when it started to sting. She put the choker back on and got into bed and turned off the light. 


	2. Goodbye Akira

Chapter 2 Lien-da woke up with a fever. Doris got her another glass of water and this time, she used fever medicine. "Mom, I've meant to tell you that I've gotten bit by a vampire." She said "I know dear. You have anemia. I just want to know what you were doing in the grasslands?" "We were.uh, just hanging out with people. We were playing a game and Akira disappeared. So I told everybody else to go home. I went to look for Akira and somehow, something bit of my choker. A thunderstorm started. I was scared. I saw something that was talking in a male voice. My mind told me to run, but his red eyes kept my body still. He appeared behind me, and he bit me."  
  
Tears fell down Lien-da's eyes. Doris hugged her daughter. "Calm down, its all over. Just promise me that you and your friends don't go out to the grasslands again."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good, I want you to go to sleep." Lien-da sat back in bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't sleep. Her eyes popped open. The bite on her neck was getting worse and she was getting pale. She tried to sleep, but her body wouldn't let it. Somehow, she knows she might be turning into a vampire. Doris opened the door to Lien-da's room. She hid her head under the covers. "Ok Lien-da, time to wake up." She said "Mom, I don't feel well." Said Lien-da "Is it the anemia?"  
  
"I think so, I feel so tiered."  
  
Lien-da took her covers off her head. She looked at the sun and clouds. "Mom, I think I'm turning into a vampire." Doris fainted. She woke up in her own bed. Lien-da was looking at her. "Mom, you really need to get out more." Said Lien-da "You're not a vampire yet, are you?" asked Doris "No, I just sorta feel that way."  
  
"Good. How did I get up here?"  
  
"That man in black carried you up. He said his name was D."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Outside, he's fooling around with his horse." Doris got out of bed and looked out the window. He was feeding his horse. Lien-da looked out with her. Akira came to the gate. She ran out the room and put her clothes on. She ran down the stairs and out the door. She ran so fast that when she got to the gate, she got dizzy. Akira touched her face. "It's nice to see you well." He said "I'm not exactly well, I just came out to see you."  
  
"Aren't you the Good Samaritan?" "Don't go there with that phrase."  
  
"Sorry. So, who's the guy?"  
  
"His name is D. He's staying with a mom for a little while." Akira made a small growling noise. He pulled Lien-da by the arm and pulled her to the other side of the dirt road. "Are you ok?!" asked Lien-da "No I'm not ok! You have a vampil in you house!" "What are you talking about?! D's not a vampil. I admit he's a little odd, but he's not a vampil!" "*sigh* Lien-da, have I've ever lied to you?"  
  
"Yes. That time you copied off that test, word for word in fourth grade."  
  
"You still have that grudge?"  
  
"Yes, you got me detention!"  
  
"Look, you've got to get rid of him."  
  
"Akira, he makes my mom happy."  
  
"I understand, I'll see you in school tomorrow."  
  
Akira ran off and Lien-da walked across the dirt road, back to the farm. She shut the gate and sighed. D walked over to her. "What was going on over there?" he asked "Akira's insecure about you being around here. He said that you were a vampil." "I am."  
  
"What?!" "You boyfriend's a vampil too."  
  
"This is getting weird. Why would he want to get rid of you?"  
  
"Because he knows something you don't"  
  
" Why would he lie to me?"  
  
"That is something you might know already." Lien-da had gotten better and now she was sitting in class with her friends. Her teacher, Miss Mihoshi, was about to give an announcement. "You will be having a project that will require you to work with a partner." She said "This project is half of your final grades, so listen up and pay attention. Now, let me see.hmm.Lien-da, you will be working with, hmm..oh Kyosuke. Nala-ne, you will be working with.Akira. Jamie, you're with Julie- su. "Aww man, why do I always get stuck with her?" whined Jamie The bell rang and they left the classroom. Jamie looked at the ground and Julie-su jumped at him. "Isn't this great? We're partners." She said Jamie looked at Akira. "Kill me now." He said Lien-da walked up to Kyosuke. He was tall. He had red hair and brown eyes. He also wore glasses. His clothing was white pants and jacket, black v-neck sweater, and white sneakers. "I guess we'll be working together." Said Lien- da "I guess so. I've never really seen you in school before. What's you name again?" asked Kyosuke "Lien-da."  
  
"Hmm.. you're the daughter of Doris Lang, right?" "Yeah, that's me." "So, when do you want to get together for the project?"  
  
"Well, how about tomorrow, after school?" "That's fine. Make sure it's all right with your mom. I don't want to get in any trouble." "Maybe you should give me your phone number so I can call." Kyosuke wrote it on a notepad, gave it to her, and rode the bus home. Lien-da opened the door and saw D and Doris talking in a serious tone. "She is too young to know." Said Doris "Mom?" asked Lien-da "What am I too young to know?"  
  
"It's none of your concern."  
  
Lien-da just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Anyway, my class is doing a research project and me and this guy named Kyosuke asked me if it was ok if we would go to the library after school tomorrow."  
  
"You can go. I have to go on a date anyway."  
  
"Mom, you wait until your 42 to go dating again?"  
  
"I had to take care of you."  
  
"Great excuse. Just don't wear that white and red dress. I wan to wear that to the ethnic background dance."  
  
"Ok, but only for the dance."  
  
Lien-da grabbed the phone and called Kyosuke. "Hello?" he asked "Kyosuke? It's Lien-da Lang." "Oh hi! What did your mom say?"  
  
"She said yes." "That's great! I'll see you after school then!"  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
As she hung up the phone, the phone ran again and she answered it. "Hello? Lang residence."  
  
"Lien-da, it's Jamie." He whispered "Hey Jamie! Why the low voice?"  
  
"Keep it down! I don't want her to hear you!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Julie-su."  
  
"What is she doing?"  
  
"Coloring and redecorating my room."  
  
"What does your mom say?"  
  
"She loves the idea. She's only doing it for the project."  
  
"Yikes. She's not doing the tulip, is she?"  
  
"Maybe.I've locked myself in a closet so she won't find me.oh great, she's looking for me. I'll call you later." "Ok, see you in school." Lien-da hung up the phone and ran up the stairs. She jumped on her bed and looked at the town newspaper. She hand spent the whole night figuring out puzzles and reading love poems. Akira had found out the next day that Lien-da was going out with Kyosuke to the library and was angry with her the whole day. Not even during lunch when they sat together at the same table with Nala-ne, Julie- su, and Jamie did they not even make eye contact or say a word to each other. Their three friends were worried that they won't get married. At the last period class, Akira, by now, was steamed with Kyosuke. "What's with your boyfriend?" asked Kyosuke "He's just being a jerk. He's just jealous." answered Lien-da Akira threw a pencil at Kyosuke's head. Kyosuke just rubbed the back of his head and Lien-da gave him a mean look. "You are to give a seven page essay, like I've told you at the beginning of the week, you are to give a report on any past current event of any choice. Just as long as it doesn't have anything to do with vampires."  
  
The class groaned again at this idea. "You have three weeks to do this report. I will not accept anything that is late or sloppy."  
  
The school bell rang. "Class dismissed." Kyosuke and Lien-da ran outside. "So, you have to take the bus home?" she asked "Yeah, I would walk, but it would take me 45 minutes to get home." Kyosuke replied Nala-ne walked next to Akira, just to keep him from fighting. His hands were balled into fists and he was seething with anger. "That Kyosuke, he's stealing Lien-da away from me!" "He's not doing anything! Calm down!" said Nala-ne All of a sudden, Akira jumped at Kyosuke and started punching him in the face. "Akira! Stop it!" yelled Lien-da She tried pulling the two apart and Akira accidentally punched her in the face. She was so angry that somehow, a strange force suddenly forced Akira into a window. Akira got up and ran for Lien-da, Jamie and Nala-ne had to hold Akira back as he was sent to the principal's office. Lien-da helped Kyosuke to his feet. His nose was bleeding and she gave him a tissue. "Where did that come from?" he asked "I dunno. I've always had that power, it's only triggered by my emotions."  
  
"I would keep that from happening again if I were you." Kyosuke and Lien-da did their research at the library. As they were sitting there, Kyosuke looked into her eyes. 'Yes, she is the one.' He thought to himself "Did anybody tell you that you have pretty eyes?" he asked Lien-da giggled. Kyosuke was much nicer than Akira was and he didn't make any corny jokes like he did. "Lien-da" asked Kyosuke "Yeah?" she replied "Are you going to the ethnic background dance with anyone?"  
  
"I was going with Akira, but since he's suspended, nobody right now."  
  
"Do you want to go with me?"  
  
"I guess its alright.it's not up Akira who I go out with." Lien-da got home late that night with Doris reading a book. "Hi mom." She said "I heard there was a fight at school today." Said Doris "Akira was jealous that Kyosuke was my partner for a project and he wasn't." "He did call, he said he was sorry."  
  
"Mom, this was the fifteenth boy he's beaten up. This time it's over, I've gotten too tolerant of him beating up all my guy friends. He once beat up Jamie because he wanted to go out with me. I'm going to call him and tell him it's over."  
  
"You've kept count?"  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
"This means you're not getting married to him, right?"  
  
"Yes, he just can't keep beating up guys for going out with me. He has a temper problem and he needs to figure his problems out before he goes out with anybody else. I don't know where the love went, but it's gone."  
  
"Oh dear, don't hurt him too much." Lien-da picked up the phone and called Akira. "Hello?" he asked "It's Lien-da." She replied "Listen Lien-da, I'm sorry, I've gotten to overactive."  
  
"You know what?! Sorry doesn't cut it this time. You have a temper problem and you need to control it! I'm sorry, but this is it, it's over. I'm breaking up with you!"  
  
"What?! But-but why?"  
  
"I've told you, you're too overactive. We must not speak to each other anymore, the pain is too much. Goodbye, Akira."  
  
"No wait! Lien-da! Don't hang up the phone, please! Lie." She hung up the phone and cried. She walked up the stairs, and went to bed, crying that night. "Poor girl." Said Doris "It was for the best." Said D "He's a vampil and he want's Lien-da for the wrong reasons." "Hmm..I guess you're right, but it's hard to see her cry like that. She really did love him." 


	3. The anchient prophecy....

Chapter 3  
  
Lien-da was getting ready for the ethnic background dance later on tonight. Doris was trying to help her fit into the dress. No matter how skinny she was, she was still a bit big for it. Her mother was busy hemming the waist part of the dress when Lien-da decided to be bold and ask a hard question. "Mom can I ask you something?" she asked "Sure honey, what?" asked Doris "Um...who was my father?"  
  
Doris stopped hemming. "Your.father?"  
  
"Yeah mom, I have a right to know."  
  
"Well, he was a man of many talents. In fact, he was a vampire hunter."  
  
"Vampire hunter?"  
  
"Yes, one of the best in the world."  
  
"Cool. But, who is he?"  
  
"Well, I think you're still a bit young to know. But I can tell you how we fell in love."  
  
"Please tell me." "Well, it was a stormy night and he wrote me a letter saying he was coming back to town. So I waited and tried to look my best. He did come and he was the most wonderful man. Anyway, we fell in love and had you." "But, why did he leave?"  
  
"He was a vampire hunter and he didn't want you to get hurt. He loved you so much."  
  
"He could've taken me with him."  
  
"No! If something would've happened to you, I don't know what I'd do!" Lien-da sighed in agreement. She knew her mother too well and she would commit suicide if something happened to her. Doris started hemming the dress again. In no time, the dress was complete and now Lien-da could fit it. "Can I ask you another question mom?" "Go ahead."  
  
"Am I a vampil?"  
  
"Only one-quarter of your blood is. But don't tell anyone, this town is very funny about vampires." Later that night, Kyosuke came over to pick her up. She answered the door and looked at her mom. "Are you sure you will be fine?" she asked "Sure dear, just go and have some fun."answered Doris "Ok mom."  
  
At the dance, Lien-da kept dancing with Kyosuke. She felt secure around him. They were drinking some juice when Nala-ne, Julie-su, and Jamie walked up to them. "Great choice for a date." Said Nala-ne Lien-da blushed. "Guys, quit it. Besides, I'm sure you guys are liking your dates." She said "A little." Said Jamie, nodding towards Julie-su They all laughed at Jamie, who was blushing. Their laughter stopped when something..or should I say someone crashed through the glass of the school auditorium. It was Akira, but he looked like a vampire. 'D was right.' Lien- da thought 'He is a vampil.' He grinned evilly and looked at Lien-da. Kyosuke stood in front of his girlfriend. His fangs started to show as well. 'Great, Kyosuke's a vampil too. My life can't get any worse than this.' More vampires appeared. "Akira, what do you want?" Lien-da asked boldly "You." He answered "You are coming with me, one way or another."  
  
He lunged at Kyosuke who retaliated and lunged at him. The two were fighting and soon a fight broke out with the vampires and humans. Lien-da pulled her friends outside. "What do we do now?" whined Julie-su "Honestly, I don't know." Answered Lien-da Kyosuke was thrown through the window. Lien-da ran over to him. Akira appeared before them. "Give up Lien-da, or I will kill your friends as well." He said "Let them go Akira." Said a voice They looked up to see D. "You again." Akira growled "It's too late anyway, if she doesn't come, I will destroy her boyfriend and her friends."  
  
He grinned and looked up at him. Soon vampires surrounded him. He started attacking and without warning, Akira grabbed Lien-da and forced her into a carriage. "D! Help!" she yelled The carriage was soon gone. Soon enough, they were gone. D's eyes widened and he went on his horse to get to Doris' really fast. 'D, there's something wrong, I know it.' Said the demon hand "I know that."he answered They looked inside to see the place ransacked. He found a note, it said: How can you save your own; if you can't defend your lover? Lien-da grabbed Akira by his neck. "You stop this carriage right now!" she said Akira grabbed both of her wrists and threw her to the floor. He sat on top of her stomach. "Well I can't let you go my dear, I love you too much." He said "You sick, twisted, son of a"  
  
"Don't flatter me. You're stuck with me for eternity."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because, you were meant to marry me. The second generation of Dracula's children is mine."  
  
"What in hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Didn't you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"You're a vampil, the granddaughter of Dracula."  
  
"What?! You're a psycho."  
  
"Thank you." "What do you mean the granddaughter of Dracula?! I don't even know who that guy is!"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough when you meet your mother." Lien-da looked out the window. 'D, please be alright.'she thought D was riding on his black horse when another horse, a white one began to ride up with him. It was Kyosuke who was riding it. "D! Wait a minute!" he yelled The black horse stopped. "Go home Kyosuke." He said "No, this is my fault, I should've kept a better eye on Lien-da. I know where he's taken her."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There is a man named Lord Dilandau that owns this property. Akira is his son, he's taken her to the castle."  
  
Lien-da struggled to get out of Akira's grip. He had both of his hands on her arms. He was dragging her to the main hall of the castle. "Let me go!" she yelled She looked up. "Lord Dilandau." She muttered under her breath He looked very young, about 1,000 years to be exact. He had pure white hair and blue eyes. He wore black boots and navy-blue pants and top. His sleeves were white and he wore a black cape. On his right side was a biting sword. He grinned as Akira brought Lien-da up front. He stood up, and touched her face. She pulled back from his touch. "You must be the lovely Lien-da that Akira has told me about." He said in a sly voice "Don't touch me." She said "Welcome to my home, you must be tiered from your journey."  
  
"Look pal, I'm not going to marry Akira, I don't love him anymore. I just want to go home to my mother and to..somebody else."  
  
"Your mother is right here."  
  
He snapped his fingers and two vampire women held out Doris. Her face was pale and her hair was out of place. Akira let go of her. "Mother!" she yelled She ran to her mother, who had fallen over. Her eyes had closed. Doris opened them and put a hand to her cheek. "Lien-da, get out of this castle, your father, he is."  
  
Doris fell over, dead. Lien-da began to cry and then she looked up at Dilandau. Her vampire side began to take over. Her fangs began to show and her eyes were becoming like slits and even her nails started to become sharp and long. "YOU KILLED HER!!!" she yelled A burst of energy extended from her hand as she hit Dilandau. Much to his surprise, her attack effected him so much that the arm he used to block began to burn. His eyes glowed red and Lien-da was telekinetically thrown back against a wall. "You're absolutely correct Lien-da, I bit your mother and drank her blood until she was going." He said, chuckling "Though, I must say, you're powers are very strong."  
  
He held his half-singed hand. "You've managed to make my arm burn."  
  
He walked up to her and cupped her face with one hand. "Nobody has ever done that in centuries." He whipered "Only you father has been able to do that."  
  
He made a slight grin and Lien-da turned her eyes on Akira. He looked back at her. Dilandau straightened her face to look at her. "Your father did this before, but not again. And believe me, he will pay for what he did to his family...and to yours. I must say, you are a very beautiful daughter of his." Dilandau looked at Akira and then at Lien-da. His eyes flashed a dark red color and she fell asleep. Dilandau grabbed her in his arms and gave her to Akira in his arms. "Take her to her room and get someone to change her into to her ceremonial outift."  
  
"Yes father." Kyosuke looked ahead. "So are you a uncle of Lien-da?" he asked "Father." He replied "You're her what?! Oh god, I was hoping you weren't. The prophecy will come true." "What do you mean? Whoever is holding my daughter hostage is not my half- brother."  
  
"I think he is. Three years ago, there was a man named Erik who used to control this land, he dissapeared a few months and then, about two years later, a man named Dilandau emerged and took over. But this is something, Erik looks just like Dilandau except for the fact that he looked younger and his hair was cut."  
  
"Dilandau, did he carry anything else?"  
  
"A biting sword, longer than one I've ever seen."  
  
D made his horse go faster. "Dammit, I hate it when people do that." Said Kyosuke Lien-da's eyes opened, slowly. She looked around and noticed that she was in a large bed. It was a beautiful room with paintings of vampires. She put her hand on her head. "Damn, where the hell am I know?" she moaned to herself She looked around a bit. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw her clothes. She wore a silk top that was cut off at the stomach and a skirt that the slits went up to her hips. "Eww, this is so tacky and I look like a slut." She said to herself On the chair beside her was the dress that her mother gave her. She grabbed it and hugged it. "Mother.." She said She began to cry until there was a knock at the door. "Go away!" she said The door opened and Dilandau came in. Lien-da looked at the floor. "Lien- da, are you ready for the ceremony?" he asked He noticed her knuckles turning white while gripping the dress. "Your mother's death was supposed to happen." He said She looked at him angrily. "I want you to get the hell out of my sight! I don't want anything more to do with this stupid prophecy! Like I know what it is! Hell, I don't even know who my damn father is!" "Your father is the one they call D, and my brother."  
  
"What?! But.." 'No wonder mom didn't tell me.' She thought 'A man like D is not the fatherly-type.' "I'll leave you hear with these thoughts. The ceremony starts in a few hours." He walked out and shut the door. "My father was a vampire himself." Said Kyosuke "He was one of the most powerful, and the hardest to defeat."  
  
"I have seen him before, his name was Seth, right?" asked D "Yeah, but...he had a human mother. She took me away from him, for a short time. Her name was Calista. I stayed with her, until I reached the age of 10, then I was taken away by my father. I didn't see her until I was 13, when my father killed her in my face. He bit her until all of the blood flowed down her neck." Kyosuke gripped the handle hard. "She cried out my name before she died. That's when I realized, I couldn't be a vampire, not when the ones I love were going to die. That was also the same night I killed my father. Since he lured my mother into a trap on the red moon, I lured him out since he was very weak. Then, I did something I vowed to do ever again, kill someone. I had to cut off his head and pull out his heart. D, I didn't meant to I.."  
  
"You did what you thought was right. I have nothing against you."  
  
The two of them reached a cave. "The castle is through this cave." Said Kyosuke "My father used to take me up here when I was a child. Many dark monsters control this cave, it will be hard for us to get through." Lien-da pulled hard at the steel door that kept her inside. "Dammit! I can't get it open!" she yelled She sighed and let go of the door. She slumped down to the floor. She looked around. Something caught her eye and she stood up. She looked at the picture with two children and one woman in it. One child had brown hair and the other had white hair. Something was written under that. It said: The first born of Dracula shall produce a daughter that will purge the world of all vampires. This will only come to pass if the child is of half-blood. If the child shall reproduce a child from a dark entity, the vampire race is saved. If not, then the race is in grave danger. The door opened and Akira walked in. Lien-da grabbed a vase from the dresser. "Don't come near me!" she yelled "Now is that any way to treat your husband?" he asked She threw the vase and it hit the wall to the right of him. "I'm just as strong as my father." He said The moon outside began to turn a dark yellow. "It's time." He said "I'm not going anywhere with you!" she yelled His eyes turned a deep dark red, just like the time she was bitten. Her green eyes lost their gleam as she walked silently out of the room. Her mind was in a daze as she walked down the dark hallway. They reached a main chamber room were Dilandau was waiting for them. Akira ran his fingers through her hair. "I have waited a long time for the day when we will get married." He said The gleam came back to her eyes. " (ghasp) Where am I?" she asked "Oh wait, now I remember."  
  
She brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Akira, look, I don't want to get married to you, I love Kyosuke. What we had was a long time ago and you need to get a dose of reality."  
  
He gripped her by her arm, tight. She winced in pain. "You're going to marry me, whether you like it or not" he said Her fangs began to show. Somehow, her vampire side began to take over and she threw Akira into a wall. Dilandau appeared in front of Lien-da. He was so fast she didn't have time to run. He gripped her by the neck. Suddenly he dropped her as a sword went through his arm. They looked up to see D and Kyosuke. Dilandau took the sword out of his arm and slammed it to the ground. "Ah brother, just in time for the celebration." He said "A little late to stop it though." (Note: Yes Dilandau is D's younger brother, but just to let you know, Lien-da didn't know that Akira was her cousin. So don't get grossed out.) Millions of demons and monsters came charging at the two men. Akira gripped Lien-da in a headlock. She retaliated with a flip over the back. He stopped in mid air and kicked her in the back. She fell to the floor and tripped him. Kyosuke saw the girl fighting Akira and he got angrier than he already was. His vampire side took control and a burst of energy came out of him. He then jumped down to throw Akira off of Lien-da. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Are you ok?" he asked "Yeah, I'm fine, just take care of Akira, ok?"  
  
"You don't have to worry about him. He's out cold for the moment." "That's good."  
  
Blood was coming down her face so she wiped it away. She looked up to see D in trouble. She looked around and grabbed the sword that went through Dilandau's arm. The demons were fought off. "D! Here!" she yelled She threw the sword to him and he caught it. Dilandau charged with his own sword. The two were in a sword fight and Lien-da felt herself getting weak. The moonlight glowed on her and she winced in pain. "What's wrong?" asked Kyosuke He held the girl up. "I-I don't know." She answered "Hah! You should!" said Dilandau He and D had their swords stuck together ( I'm trying to say that they're standing there with their swords in attack, struggling). "It's October 31st, the day of the prophecy." "Halloween, I hate that holiday." She said "Yes, now is the day that the child becomes weak! Now Akira!"  
  
Akira got off the floor and fell right on Lien-da. She flipped him over and began punching him in the face. "Nobody takes me unless they have my permission!" she said, gritting her teeth He threw her off of him and she fell into a wall, unconscious. Kyosuke punched Akira in the stomach and he retaliated with a kick to the face. Then the two were rolling on the floor. D was getting weaker from the effects of the moonlight, he felt himself slip as he fell on his back. Dilandau held the sword up above his head. "And this will be the end, goodbye my dear brother."  
  
A sword went right through his heart and he turned to dust. D looked up to see Lien-da holding the sword. She was breathing hard. "You were right Dilandau, this was the end, for you." She said D got up and put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked She sighed and lowered the sword. "To tell you the truth D, I am not going to fine as long as this holiday's going to be around. You think after the vampire attack they would ban this dumb holiday."  
  
"Some traditions can't be broken." Kyosuke and Akira were still fighting. Kyosuke was thrown into a table. Akira walked to him and held him up by his neck. "Lien-da belongs to me, and she always will." He said Unknowing to him, Kyosuke had a steak behind his back and stabbed him through the heart. He turned to dust as well. 


	4. Epilouge

Epilogue  
  
It's been ten years since the incident between Lien-da and Akira. Everything in town has been back to normal. She is twenty-four years old and has two twin daughters. She is a certified doctor. One child is named Keisei and the other is called Melody. Keisei has wild brown hair and red eyes, and Melody has red hair and green eyes. Each wear pigtails and both wear pants and a T-shirt. Lien-da was sitting outside, under a tree, reading about two sisters living in a boarding house. Keisei leaned on one side of her and Melody leaned on the other. She put down the book and put her arms around her daughters. "Ok, what do you two want?" she asked "Can you tell us the story about how daddy saved you from a monster?" asked Melody  
  
"Of course I can tell you two, as soon as you both clean your rooms." "Awww.do we have to?" whined Keisei "Yes you do now go on or no story."  
  
The girls walked off. "Still telling them about the vampire attack?" asked perky voice "My goodness, Julie-su, don't say the word vampire around the children, I really don't want them to know about that." She said Julie-su finally matured, she's not that much of a ditz anymore. Her and Jamie have a son named Jin who happens to have the same passion for vampire hunting like his father. Jin had the perkiness of his mother but the courage of his father. He gave a flower to Lien-da. "Here Miss Lien-da, I picked it for you." He said "Oh that's so sweet, thank you Jin." "Can you tell me the story about the time when Mr. Kyosuke saved you from a terrifying monster?" Lien-da made a sweatdrop. 'Great, now all of the kids want to know about that.' She thought "Ok, but you're going to have to wait for Keisei and Melody."  
  
"No prob., I can go find some bugs while I'm waiting." He ran off and Julie-su sat next to Lien-da. "Times have changed." She said "Yeah, they have." Said Lien-da "Nala-ne got married and moved to another town to have her two sons. She recently sent me a letter and told me that she's been doing fine."  
  
"That's nice. I still wonder though.."  
  
"Still wonder what?"  
  
"About your father, I haven't seen him in ten years, how do you know he's still alive."  
  
"Oh I know. D and I are vampils, we both know our presence." At that very moment, D was on his horse, looking down at the two women. "You know D, I wonder if you will ever try to see your daughter or grandchildren again." Said the hand "Don't worry about it. We will, someday."  
  
He rode off, taking one last look at his daughter, grown up.  
  
THE END 


End file.
